Flying effects are widely used and highly entertaining aspects of stage, film, and other performances. It has long been a dream for humans to fly, and flying effects do just that.
One goal of flying effects is to have an actor, prop, or other element move naturally during a performance. A substantial amount of planning, physical rigging, and choreography must be undertaken to achieve this, while ensuring that the flying effect is in harmony with the remainder of the performance. For instance, to make a performer fly, his or her velocity, horizontal and vertical movement must be controlled not simply to move the performer from one location to another but to make him or her do so in a way that enhances and not detracts from the performance at hand. As an example, it may not be desirable for an elegant character to fly in an unembellished way.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.